Radiant Congregation
The Radiant Congregation is the establishment created by the Illuminated Awoken with many purposes. Its purposes include: protecting the Illuminated path and those following it, advancing the spread of the Illuminated path, defeating the Shrouded either through eradication or conversion. The Congregation is made up of the Val'jeta, members of the Illuminated Awoken who act as the executors of its purposes and as the peacekeeping force under the Serene Entente. Organization The Radiant Congregation, though boasting thousands of members, is led by a collection of eight people known as the Lodestar. The Lodestar is a gathering of great minds from the many backgrounds Minrador allows for. If the members of the Lodestar have nothing else in common, though, it is their connection with Ubiety that brings them to a more or less equal playing field. The Lodestar is led by the Luminary, an elected member of the Val’jeta who has attained Augur rank within the Congregation. The Luminary, once elected, acts as the leader and guide for the Congregation until their death or until they abdicate their position. The Argent, commonly known as the Luminary’s right hand, is a position filled by the current Luminary, only emptying once the Argent dies or the Luminary who chose them is no longer with title. The Shield is another position filled until death. Two other seats that are filled for life are the Swords. Two more positions, known as Embers, sit on a limited basis of two years before being elected by the Luminary, Argent, and Shield. The last position, known as the Representative, is filled as needed and is emptied until another need arise. The Representative sits on the Lodestar as a voice to keep the members connected with the most pressing ongoing conflict. It should be noted appointment to the Lodestar can only be made by members of the Lodestar. The only exception to this rule is the Luminary, who is able to be voted on by all members of the Congregation with Paladin rank or above. However, it is the Lodestar who chooses the the candidate for election, and should their candidate by denied thrice, then the Congregation as a whole is able to weigh on who is chosen as the candidate to become Luminary. The breakdown of the Lodestar goes as follows: *The Lodestar **The Argent *The Shield **A Sword **A Sword *An Ember *An Ember *The Representative Congressional Ranks As Val’jeta grow in their understanding, power, and knowledge of Ubiety, they progress through ranks to reflect said growth. Initiate Usually the youngest members of the Congregation, these children are usually no older than ten years old but no younger than six. This leaves a small window where Consciousness can be discovered by a high ranking member of the Congregation and coached into prospering into an Awoken state. Initiates are taught much like the children outside of the Congregation; they go through a series of classes as a group with emphasized learning on history, discipline, and Ubiety. Towards the end of an Initiate’s time as an Initiate, they are given lessons on martial combat using both their bodies and weapons as a means of defense. In rare cases, people over the age of ten are allowed to be Initiates through a process of extreme screening and a vote in their favor made by the Lodestar. Apprentice Members who attain Apprentice rank are usually nine to thirteen years, granting them an average of three years attending classes. A challenging examination is then given to them and the score on the exam decides whether or not they’ll be Awoken to their connection or if they’ll face other, more mundane roles within the Congregation. Those who score highly on the exam are presented to would-be teachers to continue their training with a more knowledgeable guide in a more intimate and personal setting. Unknown to the Apprentices, the teacher whom they are presented to have likely been watching them since the first step foot in the Congregation. Those who score below average on the exam find themselves placed in other roles that aid the community around Hei’lundr. Many become mediators for the town while others become judges, librarians, teachers, and sometimes even diplomats and advisors to other nations after attaining the proper certification or experience. Though they always have to defer to the Lodestar for assignment outside of Hei’lundr. Initiates whose score is deemed unsatisfactory find themselves remaining Conscious of their connection but removed from the Congregation and not allowed to continue on in their training. (Exceptions to these rules are made, though the occurrences are rare and often costly for all involved.) Following an Initiate being chosen by another of the Congregation, they attain the title of Apprentice and begin their apprenticeship, where they put the Pillars of Righteousness to use and learn the many nuances of them. With their master as their guide, Apprentices learn all they can for years and complete the Trials of Righteousness over that time. Paladin After anywhere between eight and twelve years of training under a Paladin or an Augur, and has completed the necessary Trials, an Apprentice is promoted by the Lodestar to a Paladin. Paladins make up a majority of acting Val’jeta and are usually between seventeen and fifty years old, taking up the largest age range of the Congregation. Following a Paladin swearing the Oath to the Congregation, they are allowed to train further into a specialization through another kind of apprenticeship, take on an Apprentice of their own, and accept assignments from the Lodestar. They are also able to sit on the Lodestar as the Representative if special conditions are met. Augur Usually of venerable age, Augurs of the Congregation are extremely wise, powerful, and talented individuals who have survived the tests of time. At any time after a Paladin successfully trains an Apprentice, they can request to be made an Augur. The Lodestar considers the candidate's accomplishments - from won duels, apprentices' merits, and other acts - before voting on whether or not the candidate can become an Augur. Augurs are also able to seek the office of Luminary, the recognized head of the Val’jeta and Congregation. Pillars of Righteousness The Pillars of Righteousness, often just called ‘the Pillars’ in conversation, are the rules encouraged by the Radiant Congregation onto the people of the world. These pillars are explained below: Hope; is taking a positive view of the future, seeing that goodness will prevail over all in the end. It is the grandest of the pillars due to its overarching nature. Hope is something that can only be shown through faith and attitude. It is impalpable. Charity; is a concern for, and the active helping of, others. It is believed by the Illuminated that aid is something that one shouldn’t be ashamed of, whether or not they are the ones receiving or giving it. It is believed that all people face a time in which they require aid for a number of varying reasons, and it is all people’s duty to help their fellow man for the good of the world. Justness; is upholding morals, equity, and fairness. Just as every man needs aid from time to time, it is encouraged that every man not see themselves as above anyone else. Justness is all encompassing because it includes each pillar in one way or another. Humility; is being most modest where pride is opportune. It is important to those of the Congregation to be prudent, lest one allow arrogance to run amok. The Illuminated believe in equality, almost utmost, and thusly believe that when one is openly displaying their power, skill, or rank above another, they do not believe they are equal. Discipline; is the practice of self-moderation and abstaining. The Illuminated believe that moderation is the deterrent of greed and envy. If people did not surround themselves with material goods, goods outside of the necessary, others would not be tempted to envy over what they don’t have. There is one Pillar that isn’t recognized officially as much as it is encouraged tacitly, and that is the Pillar of Faith; it is the collection of practices of the official pillars. It is showing Hope in all aspects of life, especially during an uncertain future. It is displaying Charity in all circumstances, especially to those far less fortunate than oneself. It is being Just in all situations, especially in those unseen. It is exhibiting Humility under all conditions, especially when arrogance is liable to rear its head. It is acting with Discipline in its fullest capacity, especially when carelessness runs amok. The Recitation The Pillars of Righteousness themselves are quite lengthy and wordy, thus they have been shortened but maintained in their meanings. The speaking of the Pillars, known as the Recitation, is recognized by many who follow the Illuminated Faith, whether they belong to the Congregation or not. However, it is those who are members of the Congregation who hold the Recitation dearly. The Recitation goes as such: "In the face of despair, there is hope. In the face of malevolence, there is charity. In the face of corruption, there is justness. In the face of arrogance, there is humility. In the face of ardor, there is discipline. In the face of the Pillars, there is faith." The point of the Recitation is to remind those who follow the Illuminated Faith what they aspire to counter or be “in the face” of. Despair, malevolence, corruption, arrogance, and ardor are all emotions and situations followers of the Luminate aspire to rid both themselves of and the world of. Many use the Recitation as a means of reminding themselves in a moment of lostness. Taught to all Initiate Val’jeta, it becomes ingrained throughout their years of service for the Congregation Trials of Righteousness The Trials of Righteousness are the series of challenging tests known as “Arts” an Apprentice must complete during their apprenticeship under their mentor. Most of the trials are done without the aid of their mentor, and usually are only given when the mentor decides their apprentice is ready. There are special cases where Apprentices fail to complete their trials, instead, facing something challenging and otherwise insurmountable and conquering it. In those instances, the Lodestar meets with their mentor and decides if the Apprentice needs to complete other tests. That does not mean the apprenticeship ends, only that the Apprentice can be promoted when their mentor deems them ready. If an exception is not made, the tests an Apprentice must complete are as such: Art of Proficiency The Art of Proficiency challenges the Apprentice to use they combative skills they have learned over their time with the Congregation. Physical combat is one layer of it, but to mimic the realism of facing against other living people, the Congregation have infused the Art to test an Apprentice’s ability to handle mental challenges as well. The Art, usually given with the supervision - but not intervention - of their mentor, and tests the Apprentice’s endurance under constant and merciless duress. Should they past that part of the Art, then a combative sparring match with their mentor, the Shield, or one of the Swords of the Congregation, is given. If they maintain against the onslaught either of those parties can give, then they pass the Art officially. Art of Fortitude To the Jeta, fortitude is described as being able to bear the weight of one’s position. Courage against adversity and situations rife with obstacles, and above all, fear. The definition given to fortitude by the Jeta makes the trait valuable to possess even if one is not particularly keen on using their wits in martial battle with weapons. Thusly, the Art of Fortitude is imperative to pass for all scopes of people regardless of motivation or want. The Art of Fortitude isn’t a single test in itself; it is a constant observation done by the Apprentice’s mentor, who begins to understand their apprentice’s limitations in order to push and watch for improvements. The Art of Fortitude is passed when the Apprentice is able to show a stalwart attitude in all events, and if their facade should be broken, they repair it quickly. Art of Soul The Art of Soul is perhaps the most difficult test an Apprentice will face during the Trials. It is the most difficult because it is something they must undertake alone and it is accomplished by succeeding against something not even the most powerful Awoken can thwart at times: oneself. The Art of Soul is undertaken by an Apprentice through deep and personal meditation in which they combat the dark temptations of themselves. To succeed, the Apprentice must banish said darkness from themselves or wrangle it in a way that makes them a master of their own consciousness. The darkness is seen as a threat to any would-be Val’jeta because it is often said that darkness leads the Jeta to the Shroud. It is a difficult task to complete because it is the essential destruction of self for the betterment of the self, and many cannot cope with what is asked of them. In fact, it is often through the Art of Soul that Apprentices either turn away from the Congregation, forfeiting their training, or fall to the temptation of the Shroud. Because of how dangerous the Art is, the Apprentice’s mentor sits with them during their meditation and acts as an anchor of sorts should the Apprentice delve too deep. It is an Art no one other than the Apprentice can dictate, and thus it is up to them to decide when they want to undertake it, though their mentor is always present for advice and guidance beforehand. Art of Sight The Art of Sight is a complex Art to understand, let alone complete. The Art was created with the understanding that while the Val’jeta could battle foes equal to their power, prowess, and skill, they could be taken advantage of by those much weaker. The Art of Sight seeks to teach Apprentices that there is much more than meets the eye, that by leaning on all the tools at their disposal, they can discern and ascertain what they may have been oblivious to once before. It teaches Apprentices to take a second and third look at their surroundings or at obstacles in their way to find a practical solution hidden in the fog of action or in lack of knowledge. The test is administered by the mentor in a setting of their choice and can be given at anytime. Many mentors have a history of administering the test without the knowledge of the Apprentice, often mid-assignment, and only informing the Apprentice once the test has been passed. Art of Faith The Art of Faith is the last Art of the Trial. This Art is perhaps the most complex of them all, for there isn’t really a way to succeed in it. It is a test of faith and belief in Ubiety, the Congregation, and the self. The Art of Faith is a test given throughout the life of a Val’jeta, from their initiation to their promotion to Paladin and beyond. It is initially measured by one’s actions as observed by their mentor, and the results are often too convoluted to be explained in clear terms. The Oath The Oath is a solemn promise made by aspiring Val’jeta Apprentices who have completed their Apprentice training and now seek to cement their position in the Congregation by becoming a Paladin. The Oath is a swearing of allegiance to the Congregation and all it stands for, and it is considered binding under Ubiety - though Ema has not explicitly said as much. The Oath is taken in Hei’lundr under Pu’ema either alone or as a group and is officiated by the Luminary. Should the Luminary not be present, then the Argent takes on the role of officator. And should the Argent nor the Luminary be present, then the role defaults to a member of the Lodestar or other respectable Augurs. The graduates are assembled under Pu’ema and are told to cross their arms over their chests with their hands going towards their shoulders. In that stance they give the Oath: “I solemnly swear in the presence of Ema to uphold and practice the values of the Congregation. As a member and Paladin of the Congregation, it is my duty to serve it, protect it and its assets, aid all those in need, and destroy any who seek to prevent my obligations. I will be hopeful in the face of despair. I will be charitable where there is malevolence. I will be just to counter corruption. I will be humble where others are arrogant. I will be disciplined when ardor rears its head. I will uphold the Pillars of Righteousness as they are my faith. My faith dictates my motivations, and thus my faith is I, and I am a Paladin of the Congregation.” Because of how seemingly binding the Oath is, those who fall to the Shroud are often regarded as Oathbreakers, along with their many other villainizing names. History of the Congregation The Radiant Congregation, referred to as the Congregation in dialogue, was an aged collection of Awoken people who possessed the ability to wield Ubiety in its True form, brought together by their collective belief in the Luminate View of Ubiety. The Val’jeta, members of the Congregation, were protectors of peace, and order, and justice throughout Minrador but mainly acted within the powers of the Grand Union. Led by the Lodestar, a group of Jeta of mainly Augur rank, and headed by the Luminary, the Congregation continued to grow throughout the years despite the many trials thrown its way. Named officially in 1875 BD, following the publishing of the Pillars of Righteousness, the Congregation’s beginning duty was to oppose and contain those who followed the Shroud. In 1855 BD, a series of battles broke out between the members of the Congregation and those who followed the Shroud. Both parties inhabited Hei’lundr within the Grove of Ema. However, the Congregation’s influence had grown to the point of granting them the leeway of attempting to force the Shrouded to give up the Shroud or face death or exile. Those battles became known as the Battles of Forced Conversion, which led to the discovery of Foci Crystals and Mak’r. It also led to the formation of the Val’evik. Corin Travere was the first Grand Shade of the Val’evik and declared the first Pronouncement, the Reprisal. The declaration of Pronouncement I was seen as a declaration of a war that was known as the War of Light. The war ended in the Congregation’s favor; the Val’evik were exiled and Corin was executed. After thirty-one years the Congregation faced a massive but prolonged retaliation at the hands of the Val’evik. The retaliation, known as the Thin Times, lasted for two years before the head of the Val’evik, Marius Duval, declared Pronouncement II, Corin’s Retribution, leading to the declaration of Corin’s War in 1815n. The war lasted fifteen years, starting with large battles between the Jeta and Evik until the former called upon a return favor from the neighboring nation Edheren. The Evik then called upon their ally, Aclaria, which further heightened the bloodshed seen in the war. In the aftermath of the war, the Congregation’s numbers were the lowest ever seen in history. They sought protection from the Val’evik and other enemies in the political arms of Edheren and began to rebuild themselves. For nearly six decades, at a time known as the Restorative Years, the Congregation were allowed to rebuild themselves and cement themselves as a recognizable pillar and force within Edheren and other nations influenced by Edheren. The Bank of Hei’lundr was founded during that time, which would later lead in aiding the Congregation in gaining the massive amount of influence seen in present time. The Restorative Years eventually tapered off at the end of the Shroud’s Civil War as Minrador went through a long period of peace brought on by the heavy presence of the Congregation and the fall of the One Empire once again. For just over 1700 years, the Congregation continued to thrive. With their history squared away and the Bank of Hei’lundr beginning to boom, their influence continued to spread with unrivaled parallel. Their banking knowledge and religious devotion soon became one and the same, making it so a majority of the world believed in Ubiety and the Luminate View thereof. The Congregation became a household name with thousands upon thousands of families sending their children to Hei’lundr to be tested. The immense honor was placed on having a child become a member of the Congregation. However, that honor seemed to falter in 39n, when the One Empire made another resurgence and began annexing several nations without any interference from the Congregation. In 37n, Paladin Balder Sauber abandoned his position, denounced the Congregation, and took with him a massive following of other Paladins and Apprentices. Balder had grown discontent with the Congregation’s position of inaction as the One Empire tore through the nations of Minrador, killing and enslaving thousands of people. Balder proclaimed the Lodestar had grown greedy and complacent with their position of wealth, influence, and power, and sought to horde it without giving back to those who believed in their ability. Balder took himself and his charges and joined the Triumvirate, battling back against the One Empire in a war known as the Deserters’ War. Following Balder’s action, the Congregation was forced to act and reinforce Balder, making him the leader of the Val’jeta’s forces temporarily. The Deserters’ War lasted five years, ending in 32n at the Battle of Lairoux, where Jeta-led Triumvirate forces clashed with Empire forces in a battle that ran over the course of several days. The emperor of the One Empire was slain by Balder, yet when all expected it to be over and done, it was revealed Balder had fallen to the Shroud. He took the crown from the slain emperor’s head and donned it himself. Those he was allied with turned on the other Jeta and decimated them, sparking the Jeta Civil War between the Congregation and Balder’s forces. Balder, now with the force of the Shroud, Aclaria, and his allies battered the Congregation into submission, forcing them to not intervene for the coming years. Balder took on the regnal name of Yu’dow Ilan following the surrender of the Congregation. Twenty-six years passed before the Congregation was forced to re-involve themselves with the One Empire (then named the Ilan Empire). The Cabal’s War began in 6n at the Battle of White Field but the Congregation didn’t get swept up into it until the Battle of Snow later that same year when one of their members, Paladin Erin Daneb, intervened in the battle between the Cabals and the Empire. The Cabals’ War ended with the death of Erin Daneb, who slew Yu’dow Ilan in a duel at Lochedge Keep before being overwhelmed by reinforcing Empire forces. The Empire began to crumble in on itself following the power vacuum that opened up when Yu’dow was slain and the remnant forces surrendered to the Cabals’ in 1p. Twenty years later in 21p, the Congregation installed the Leclair family as the ruling family of the newly founded Aithesal Kingdom and promote the formation of the Grand Union in 36p. The Union encompassed nation after nation until the Congregation created the White Church in Antradeaux, the Capital of Aithesal in 100p. For shortly after 300 years the Congregation acted as the peacekeeping force and diplomats for the Union, moving their headquarters from Hei’lundr to Antradeux. In 395p Paladin Taniel Kotkas abandoned the Congregation and turned to the Shroud. Much like Yu’dow Ilan before him, he took with him a swath of other Paladins and Apprentices. However, his motivations differed from Yu’dow’s in that he believed the Congregation to be too restricting on those with ideals that didn’t align entirely with the Lodestar or the Pillars of Righteousness. With no room to be morally grey in comparison to the other Jeta, Taniel turned away from the Congregation and fell to the Shroud, and later on, joined the Val’evik. In this time with the Val’evik he caused a great deal of trouble for the Congregation, leading to the loss of many associate countries and the murders of other Congregation members. To deal with him, the Congregation called upon his known lover, Paladin Michelle Vosmaeri to kill him. Michelle met Taniel in 401p to engage him in a duel she won. Taniel was slain by her before she returned to the Congregation. Once she returned, though, her own resentment for the Congregation began to fester and forced her to look for others like Taniel. She and those she found came together as a group and broke away from the Congregation, denouncing and slighting its reputation as they went. This event was known as the Great Schism and took place in 414p. Those who split from the Church were labeled Twilit and were exiled from Aithesal and later excommunicated from the Church.